Special
by Antoshka
Summary: Peter Parker se siente miserable, pues nadie lo tomaba en cuenta como un verdadero superheroe, deseaba tanto poder ser como los demás, pero todo simplemente terminaba en fracaso; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla, Kal-El se apareció ante él.


La lluvia empapaba por completo su traje rojo y azul, junto con su pelo que cubría parte de su mirada y sosteniendo mientras de forma vaga su máscara que parecía que a punto estaba por caer al vacío. ¿Qué más importaba de todas formas? Peter había perdido completamente las esperanzas y se sentía derrotado.

Nadie lo consideraba algo, los Vengadores no lo consideraban uno de ellos, ni Los Cuatro Fantásticos, ni los mutantes, ni nada…para el mundo de los superhéroes, ese lugar fantástico que siempre añoró desde que era un niño él, era menos que nada, solo era un chiquillo ambicioso, se sentía deprimido, agotado de todo y estaba a punto de rendirse, tirar su traje completamente a la mierda y volver a su vida de un estudiante nerd común y corriente, a pesar de que tampoco podía encajar en ese lugar ¿Dónde podía pertenecer entonces? ¿Dónde alguien podría aceptarlo? Parecía que nadie, estaba destinado a estar completamente solo.

—¿Para qué me esfuerzo? —se dijo en un tono bajo con sus ojos acuosos limpiándoselos con su traje mientras hacía ligeros hipos, se sentía totalmente pésimo.

De repente, una sombra lo cubrió, pero no pareció importarle en lo absoluto, no hasta que escuchó una voz muy familiar para él, provocando que se voltease ligeramente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kal-El manteniendo una mirada firme en él, conocía a Peter desde hacía no mucho tiempo, pero habían entablado una especie de amistad; no obstante, era estricto con el chico, solo por su bien. —Deberías estar en tu casa. —Arqueó ligeramente una ceja, notaba desde hace leguas que se encontraba muy mal anímicamente, pero esperaba que Peter fuera el que hablara.

—Lo siento…—respondió con pesadez volteando su cabeza del todo para verlo, sin cambiar su posición en la que se encontraba, con sus brazos abrazados a sus piernas—Es solo que…—se quedó pensativo ¿realmente le importaría a Superman lo que le estaba pasando? —No es nada…solo, observaba la ciudad, es hermosa en la noche.

Clark Kent suspiró, no parecía que fuera a contarle a fin de cuentas, por lo que puso sus pies en tierra y caminó hasta quedar a su lado mirando también a los grandes edificios de la ciudad, era realmente precioso, más con el paisaje lluvioso mientras sus luces brillaban en demasía.

—No necesito ser adivino para darme cuenta de que algo te ocurre Peter. —su voz sonó más comprensiva y lo miró, con medio rostro iluminado y el otro sumido en la oscuridad de la noche—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Sintió su corazón hacer una terrible opresión y un nudo en su garganta formándose en él, necesitaba aguantar como podía el llanto, no quería que lo viese de esta forma, tenía que ser fuerte. —Es que…nadie me toma en cuenta, sé que es tonto estar lloriqueando como un niño por esto, pero ¡es tan injusto! ¡me esfuerzo por ser como ellos! ¡en poder estar a su altura y ser considerado al menos un vengador! Pero de nada sirve, siento que no encajo en ellos…ni tampoco con las demás personas—alzó su cabeza a la ciudad, observando cómo la gente se veía un tanto pequeña desde aquel edificio en el que se encontraban. 

Un silencio hubo entre ellos mientras los iluminaba un rayo y seguidamente resonó un fuerte trueno.

—¿Sabes? —dijo al fin dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde viraba Peter—A veces me siento de la misma forma que tu Peter. —lo miró con sorpresa ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Él era Superman! ¡Un dios considerado por todos los seres humanos! ¡Él héroe que todos querrían ser! —Vengo de otro planeta—observó al cielo—No soy como ustedes y eso me hace sentirme diferente, apartado de todos…a pesar de haber sido criado como cualquier persona normal, a veces no puedo evitar sentirme solo. —en ese instante, colocó su mano en su hombro, haciendo una ligera sonrisa para él—Ten paciencia, verás con el tiempo como serás tomado en cuenta y serás todo lo que has deseado ser, puede que ahora creas que parece una idiotez lo que estoy diciendo, pero solo espera, todo mejorará, aunque creas que ahora es en vano. No les demuestres que quieres ser como ellos, demuéstrales que puedes ser mejor que ellos, tu eres un héroe Peter Parker, tu eres el Hombre Araña. —aquellas palabras lo reconfortaron, una pequeña sonrisa salió en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban en la noche observándolo con una felicidad que amainaba la tristeza, ahora, si lloraría, lo haría con felicidad.

—Gracias. —respondió luego de estar en silencio por largo tiempo.

Es entonces, cuando sintió repentinamente como los labios del kryptoniano se posaron en los suyos, provocando que su cuerpo se tensase y sus ojos se abrieran un poco de la sorpresa, tan solo fueron unos míseros segundos, pero los suficientes para provocar miles de sensaciones en el joven arácnido. Sus labios quedaron un poco abiertos y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, mientras que el rostro de Kal-El se mantenía absolutamente sereno.

Peter tragó un poco de saliva y se levantó un poco, colocándose de puntillas por la diferencia de altura, besándolo ahora él, quedando unidos por más tiempo sin importar estar totalmente empapados y que los truenos resonaran con fuerza a sus alrededores.

Tal vez, sería el comienzo de algo más que una simple amistad.


End file.
